The concept of providing some kind of a device or article which is useful as a basis for an incentive program for children, is not new as suggested by the prior art including the patent of Doupnik, U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,603, of Dec. 9, 1958, which provides for receiving and temporarily storing coins for saving purposes.
Also the patent of Holmes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,355, May 22, 1962, shows another form of device which is intended to provide reward or incentive for performance of certains tasks.
However, these devices are relatively complex and store coins only in serial fashion, thus are not intended to make possible removal or change of position of the coins or display the same in an attractive manner.
In fact they are more intended to limit access of particular coins and are not particularly attractive from the standpoint of accumulating coins in a manner to display the same.
There are coin holders which provide more attractive display such as shown in patent of McDermut, U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,866, wherein an angular disposition of coins is provided, but only for display and not related to incentives in any way.
Other patents provide for accepting and holding coins in various positions for display, but an incentive relationship is not contemplated in those certain patents.